1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure for brake hoses in a hydraulic type disk brake system.
2. Description of Background Art
A hydraulic type disk brake provided for a front wheel of a motorcycle, for example, is so constructed that when a brake lever is gripped by the driver, an output hydraulic pressure from a master cylinder is transmitted through a first brake hose to a hose joint, where the output hydraulic pressure is distributed into second and third brake hoses and thereby transmitted to each of left and right brake calipers, to exert a braking force on a brake disk. See, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 62-22469, and Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 62-24312
However, in the case where the hose joint at which the first brake hose is joined to the second and third brake hoses is fixed to a bottom bridge integrally connecting left and right front fork portions to each other, the second and third brake hoses pass vertically between the bottom bridge and a front fender, so that the airflows to an intake port of an air cleaner and a radiator, which are disposed on the rear side of the bottom bridge, are obstructed.
As a measure for coping with this problem, a method may be contemplated in which a baffle plate or plates are provided to guide running airflows to the intake port and the radiator. Though this method can improve intake efficiency and cooling efficiency, however, the method leads to increases in the number of component parts and in weight.
In addition, there is also the problem that the bottom bridge to which the hose joint is fixed is located at an upper position spaced from the front fender by a comparatively large distance, so that the second and third brake hoses would be long, leading to an increase in weight.